


Heartstopper

by kodathewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun tem uma alma incrivel, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol não sabe lidar com sentimentos, Lemon, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Postada também no spirit, Presos numa sala, Top Park Chanyeol, feliz natal!, ho ho homossexual, medicos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodathewel/pseuds/kodathewel
Summary: Byun Baekhyun era um residente da área de cirurgia cardiovascular, aspirando em se tornar o melhor cirurgião do mundo. E para isso, ele tinha que aprender com o atual melhor do mundo: Dr. Park Chanyeol, um homem frio e distante com todos, mas com um talento nato para cuidar de corações.O problema era que Chanyeol não queria ensinar Baekhyun apenas sobre bisturis e batimentos cardíacos. Ele queria fazer o coração do Byun bater por outros motivos – motivos muito mais quentes do que aquela sala de medicamentos onde os dois estavam presos pelo resto da noite.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Heartstopper

**Author's Note:**

> meu deus eu totalmente esqueci de postar aqui??? postei ontem no social spirit, e eu SUPER esqueci de postar aquikkkkkk meu deus a pior pessoa do mundo, é isso
> 
> e, meu deus do céu, feliz natal!?!?
> 
> definitivamente não era meu plano postar meu primeiro lemon no natal KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK na real eu queria postar na última quarta feira, semana passada, mas eu simplesmente tava sem foco nenhum pra escrever, e enrolei tanto que saiu apenas agora. eu espero que ao menos tenha ficado bom!!! 
> 
> de novo, esse é meu primeiro lemon, então desculpa se ficar ruim?? a real é que esse plot já é muito antigo, e como eu to meio fadigada/com bloqueio pra iniciar uma nova shortfic, eu decidi postar essa daqui pra ver se eu consigo dar uma quebrada antes de iniciar uma nova história, então eu espero que voces gostem!! mesmo sendo realmente longa (desculpa por isso eu n tenho nenhum controle).
> 
> boa leitura!

Baekhyun perdeu seu primeiro paciente hoje.

Era um aneurisma na aorta. O paciente era um homem de 53 anos, fumante, hipertenso, com histórico de doenças cardiovasculares na família; simplesmente a vítima perfeita com o perfil perfeito para alguma doença genética mais grave. E por tal, ele se cuidou mais do que qualquer pessoa: até mesmo descobriu o aneurisma no peito antes dele estourar, o que era uma sorte. Baekhyun sempre pensou em como aquele paciente era um homem sortudo.

Um aneurisma nesse tipo de situação fazia os vasos da aorta, que circulavam o sangue para todo o resto do corpo, se expandirem demais; dificultava o trabalho do corpo, mas nada que lhe trouxesse problemas graves, ou sequer fizesse o homem ter algum sintoma. Ele estava saudável enquanto o aneurisma não estourasse, e a cirurgia para a remoção de tal anomalia seria simples.

Simples o suficiente para ser a primeira cirurgia em que o Byun iria não apenas assistir, mas coordenar e ser o cirurgião principal. Era a primeira vez que ele segurava um bisturi com tamanha convicção, porque daquela vez, ele não era nenhum ajudante na operação. Ele era _o_ médico.

Depois de 6 anos de uma exaustiva faculdade de medicina, com quatro anos de engolir livro atrás de livro somados a outros dois de internato (onde ele agia praticamente como um fantasma nos hospitais, tentando absorver e aprender — silenciosamente, é claro — cada movimento), aquela era a primeira vez que Baekhyun se sentia um médico de verdade.

Dr. Byun Baekhyun, primeiro ano da residência de cirurgia cardiovascular. Finalmente ele iria aprender o que ele nasceu para fazer.

O paciente estava estável durante todo o momento. Desde quando foi sedado, até quando foi aberto, até o momento em que o moreno colocou seus delicados e leves dedos enluvados entre as veias de seu coração; Baekhyun tateou lá dentro como se procurasse uma chave perdida dentro de sua bolsa até sentir aquela bolinha vermelha dentro do outro, pendurada em sua aorta, roubando todo seu sangue. _Bingo._ Ali estava o aneurisma. Era só dissecar ao seu redor, cortá-lo, cauterizar o local onde antes estava, e pronto. Mais 30 anos de vida na conta do senhor.

O médico nunca tinha sentido uma adrenalina tão grande em toda a sua vida. Cirurgia podia ser algo extremamente chato — o simples encontro e cauterização de um aneurisma levando a 5, talvez 6 horas de procedimento —, mas o pequeno Byun sentia um arrepio em sua espinha sempre que entrava em uma sala de operações. Ele não sabia dizer o que era; se eram as luvas e máscaras, a luz na sua cara por horas, ou talvez a simples sensação de brincar com o destino por algumas horas. Ele não sabia que tipo de bastardo sádico gostaria de fazer isso todos os dias, decidir o futuro da vida de alguém, mas ele queria. Ele queria _pra caralho._

Era tudo um sonho. Era tudo o seu maior sonho. Era tudo perfeito e...

E então, o aneurisma estourou. Bem contra a ponta do seu bisturi.

O paciente morreu. Uma vez que um aneurisma estoura, 90% das vezes o paciente morre antes de chegar no hospital; quando ele chega, são outras 90% de chance de mortalidade. O homem estava ali, pronto, aberto, com Baekhyun e mais outros cinco enfermeiros e staffs prontos para ajudá-lo, para salvar sua vida. Ainda, no momento em que aquele maldito coágulo de sangue estourou, o paciente já não tinha mais chance alguma.

Mas isso acontece. Infelizmente, às vezes, mais comum do que deveria ser, pacientes morrem. O homem foi mais do que sortudo em ter descoberto que tinha um aneurisma, porque senão, ele poderia agora mesmo estar tomando café em casa, e _boom,_ estourou. Do nada. Ele morreria do mesmo jeito. Aneurismas são assim: eles são imprevisíveis, e são inofensivos, até que estouram. Era _normal._

Mas não era isso que ecoava no fundo da cabeça do Byun.

A pergunta que não queria calar dentro de si era: o aneurisma simplesmente estourou, naturalmente, sem motivo nenhum... ou Baekhyun pressionou seu bisturi forte demais contra aquela maldita bolsa de sangue, e a mesma não aguentou?

— Baekhyun. Ei, Baekhyunie?

Não tinha como saber. Não tinha. Aquela não era a primeira cirurgia que Baekhyun via, mas definitivamente era a primeira em que ele segurava o bisturi de lâmina 10 e fazia o primeiro corte no peito. Nunca tinha segurado sozinho, sem nenhum médico de verdade por perto, um bisturi antes. Não sabia se tinha feito certo, se tinha colocado força demais ou não. Afinal, agora, _ele_ era o médico de verdade.

Talvez aquela fosse a hora do pobre homem morrer, com ou sem interferência médica. Talvez não. Talvez Baekhyun tenha o matado. Talvez não. _Não sabia._ Não sabia de nada. Não sabia se tinha feito certo, se tinha dado seu melhor, se aquilo iria ajudar em algo ou se só roubou o pouco tempo que o senhor tinha. Não sabia.

— Hm... Byun? ‘Tá tudo bem?

E ainda sim, ele teve que avisar a família. Ele teve que ir até eles e dizer que tinham feito tudo que podia, mas que uma vez que um aneurisma rompe, as coisas se tornam muito mais difíceis. Tinha que dizer que sentia muito, mas que o senhor havia morrido.

E teve que fazer tudo isso com _ele_ atrás de si, o encarando e observando seu primeiríssimo fracassado retumbante, como um gavião. Justamente ele, que estava sempre ali, a um passo de distância de si, pronto para gritar e apontar todos os seus erros.

A pior parte? Diferente de todas as outras vezes, _ele_ não lhe dirigiu uma única palavra.

— Byun Baekhyun! — o grito vindo da sua frente fez o moreno pular na hora, arregalando os olhos ao encontrar o fantasma parado em sua frente, estralando os dedos perto de seu rosto. — Ei, você ‘tá bem? Você ‘tá com uma cara péssima. Saiu de plantão agora?

Baekhyun piscou seus olhos cansados e arregalados, e balançou a cabeça de maneira superficial enquanto retomava consciência de quem era e onde estava. Era quase 18h da noite, e não tinha mais ninguém no vestiário dos residentes além dele e do outro mais velho. Era hora de ir embora.

— Só um dia ruim. — disse, e ouviu o outro rir baixinho, abrindo seu armário e colocando sua bolsa lá dentro. Estava chegando agora? — E você, Seok?

— Estou cobrindo todo o Pronto-Socorro hoje, turno da noite. — Minseok reclamou, tirando sua blusa para colocar a parte de cima de seu pijama cirúrgico. — Cara, eu não entendo isso. Eu sou residente de neuro. Tudo bem que eu sou novato, mas, cobrir o PS? Isso é coisa de interno no quarto ano de faculdade.

Kim Minseok era o único amigo médico que Baekhyun tinha naquele hospital, e isso se dava ao fato de que estava ali dentro a míseros três meses. Existiam pacientes que estavam ali a muito mais tempo que si, o que significava que o moreno não era absolutamente ninguém. Tinha se acostumado a ser ninguém durante o tempo que era um interno porque, bem, internos _são_ tratados como ninguém, mas como residente, isso se dava unicamente por ser novo não só no hospital, mas como na cidade.

O Byun largou absolutamente tudo na sua cidade natal para estar naquela específica cidade, naquele específico hospital, naquele específico departamento. Família, faculdade, amigos... largou absolutamente tudo para cruzar metade da Coreia do Sul e estar ali, com um único propósito: ser o melhor cirurgião possível. Então, é, ele definitivamente não tinha nenhum amigo, por enquanto.

 _Pensar que eu fiz tudo isso por conta_ dele, _e tudo que eu faço é me mostrar incompetente._

— Quem é o residente chefe do turno de hoje? — perguntou por pura educação. O dia tinha sido péssimo, se sentia péssimo, queria ir para casa. Chorou no banheiro por horas, mas ainda não foi o suficiente. Essa maldita brincadeira de “ser deus”, às vezes, custava caro demais.

— Dr. Park, aquele psicopata. Provavelmente não tinha artérias entupidas de gordura o suficiente pra ele ficar na salinha dele hoje, então ele assumiu o PS.

E foi só as palavras saírem da boca do residente do primeiro ano de neurocirurgia que, automaticamente, os olhos de Baekhyun brilharam.

— Minseokie, eu preciso que você troque comigo e me dê o seu plantão de hoje.

— ‘Quê? Pra ‘quê!? — o mais velho encarou os olhos agora pedintes do outro, e demorou poucos segundo para ele perceber o que era, e revirar os olhos. — De novo essa paranoia de fazer o Dr. Park gostar de você? Baekkie, saeng, já deu. Você está parecendo um stalker. Eu sei que o fato dele ser o único cirurgião-chefe gay daqui deve mexer com suas fantasias sexuais, mas, qual é, isso já está ficando inapropriado.

O mais novo dos dois não ouviu absolutamente nenhuma palavra do que o outro disse, cego demais com a ideia de ficar das 18h da noite até as 6h da manhã, sozinho, junto ao Dr. Park. Era perfeito! Era a oportunidade perfeita de mostrar eficiência ao outro. Desde que chegou naquele programa de residência, o Byun tem tentado, e falhado, mostrar suas qualidades e virtudes ao cirurgião-chefe, qualquer coisa que pudesse instigar o outro a gostar de si e querer tomá-lo como pupilo seu. _Qualquer coisa._

E hoje, na sua primeira cirurgia solo, ele matou um paciente. É. Baekhyun _precisava_ mudar sua reputação.

— Minseok, eu preciso disso, eu _preciso. —_ disse. — Esse cara é o melhor, ‘tá me ouvindo? Ele é o melhor cirurgião vascular do país, top 10, top 5 dos do mundo todo. As pessoas cruzam o Atlântico inteiro pra ter _uma_ consulta com ele, porque ele é _deus._ Ele é tipo, o _deus_ da cirurgia cardíaca, e no momento em que eu soube que ele estava em um hospital-escola, disposto a ensinar qualquer um que entrasse ali, eu larguei tudo na minha cidade pra vir aprender com ele.

— Aham, com certeza não parece nem um pouco stalker.

— Mas ele não quer me ensinar! Kim Minseok, ele chato, ele é _chato pra caralho._ Ele passa o dia todo andando pelos corredores do hospital com dois copos de café na mão, que ele toma sozinho, sem sorrir pra ninguém, e só abrindo a boca pra ser um filho da puta mal educado. Ele é tipo o _Doctor House,_ só que mais filho da puta ainda. — e era tudo verdade. — E você sabe como ele me odeia! Ele passa o dia todo reclamando de absolutamente tudo que eu faço. Ele me acha inútil! E eu preciso que ele ache que eu sou útil, pra que ele se interesse por mim e seja meu mentor, e me transforme num mini Dr. Park Chanyeol.

— Cara, qual é... para. ‘Tá feio, e não vai te ajudar. Todo mundo sabe que ele já não vai muito com a sua cara.

— _Eu sei!_ E ainda mais hoje, que eu tive minha primeira cirurgia solo; e Seokkie, eu fodi tudo _._ E ele viu. Ele tava bem ali, de camarote, quando eu contei a situação toda pra família do paciente. É sério. Eu preciso mostrar que eu sou bom, que eu valho a pena; que eu não sou só o garoto que matou o primeiro paciente que tocou.

Baekhyun se sentia tão desesperado quanto um cachorro de rua atrás de atenção, mas era só porque ele sempre sentia essa comichão estranho por debaixo de sua pele quando o assunto era Park Chanyeol. E não, ao contrário do que Minseok sempre afirmava, não era porque o cirurgião-chefe era abertamente gay e com um nível de atratividade bem mais alto que o normal; era porque Baekhyun queria ele. Mais do que querer ele, Baekkie queria _ser_ ele.

Queria entrar dentro daquela cabeça brilhante e absorver todo o conhecimento sobre corações que ele tinha, aprimorar todas as técnicas, e ser melhor do que ele. Era _isso._ Queria ser um cardio-cirurgião tão bom, mas _tão_ bom, que seria melhor do que o próprio Park. Ele queria ser o mais brilhante de todos. Queria colocar Park Chanyeol na porra do chinelo.

Mas o mais velho simplesmente o odiava. O _odiava._ Ele não era muito interessado em nenhum dos residentes da sua área, mas com Baekhyun, ele tinha um interesse dobrado – interesse genuíno em apontar para seus pontos na pele sintética de treinamento e dizer: _“eu fazia remendos melhores do que isso quando tinha doze anos.”_

O pior? Baekhyun se achava um bom médico. Ele era inexperiente, claro, mas ele era bom; muito, muito, muito bom. Ele se dedicou e estudou o suficiente para ser o primeiro colocado na prova de admissão de residência desse hospital, então oficialmente falando, ele era o melhor entre os residentes. Isso deveria chamar alguma atenção do outro, droga!

E, bem, chamar atenção, ele _chamava._ Não passava a droga de um único dia que Park Chanyeol não criticasse suas técnicas cirúrgicas e revirasse os olhos para si. Então, é, ele recebia atenção. Mas, qual é, Baekhyun praticamente idolatrava esse cara – por que o outro não podia gostar de si!? Só um pouquinho!

— Cara... — o Kim até começou, mas quando abriu a boca, desistiu. Ele era um novato na residência de neuro, com mais seis anos à frente para sua formatura; ele definitivamente não tinha mais vontade de brigar por coisa alguma. — Quer saber? É o seu funeral. Aproveite suas 12h com o ditador, eu vou pra minha cama.

E Baekhyun abriu o seu sorriso mais bonito daquela noite de terça-feira. Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo assim sozinho junto do cirurgião-chefe — sempre tinha outros vinte residentes entre eles —, e mesmo eles tendo que praticamente patrulhar um andar inteiro do hospital, ainda seria juntos. E isso já era mais do que o suficiente.

Byun Baekhyun não se garantia em absolutamente nada que não fosse medicinar, mas sua mãe sempre disse que ele tinha olhos bonitos demais para ser negado alguma coisa. Ele esperava que a matriarca estivesse certa sobre isso.

Baekhyun notou que seria uma noite incrivelmente longa quando Dr. Park pareceu especialmente incomodado pela presença do pequeno Byun naquele plantão. Uma _longa_ noite.

Park Chanyeol era... _metódico,_ para não dizer psicopata. Ele tinha um jeito certo de fazer as coisas, e se elas não fossem feitas do jeito como ele desejava, significava que estavam erradas. E normalmente isso seria simplesmente um caso de arrogância; mas quando você é um gênio e o melhor do mundo no que fazia, isso se torna só um atestado de qualidade. Tudo tinha que ser do jeito de Park Chanyeol.

O que significava que, na maioria das vezes, ele era um professor de merda. Ele não gostava de falar com idiotas, não gostava de _perder seu tempo –_ ah sim, isso era algo que ele repetia constantemente. Residentes são quase tão inexperientes quanto internos, mas com a arrogância de um médico já formado. Baekhyun entendia que as vezes devia ser um saco ter que ensinar a eles; ao mesmo tempo que também entendia que isso era um hospital-escola. Os residentes tinham direito a serem ensinados.

Mas honestamente, essa meio que era a pior parte de todas. Porque de algum jeito estranho, Chanyeol verdadeiramente se esforçava em ensinar o Byun; unicamente o Byun. E o moreno _odiava_ isso.

Existia uma diferença entre ensinar, e ficar no seu pé todos os minutos possíveis, farejando e esperando por um erro a cada segundo. Uma diferença grande.

— Pede pro enfermeiro Zhang os exames do Sr. Hwang, quarto 507. — a voz grave ao seu lado mandou, concentrado demais preenchendo documentos em sua prancheta para olhar para o Byun.

— Eu já peguei os exames do Sr. Hwang, doutor. Te entreguei agora pouco.

— Você pegou o exame errado. — disse. — Eu pedi exame dos níveis de potássio, você me trouxe os de glicose. Vai pegar.

— Não doutor, eu acho que eu te entreguei os de potássio junto.

O moreno altíssimo finalmente parou de escrever, erguendo seu olhar afiado sob os óculos de armação grossa, e por algum motivo, Baekhyun tremeu. Ele respondia de forma incrivelmente submissa a superiores, e, porra; Chanyeol era o superior dos superiores.

— Você quer arriscar que eu pegue os exames e prove que você está errado? — Céus, aquela voz, aqueles olhos... ele era _tão_ imponente. — O que você vai fazer, Dr. Byun?

Talvez a situação não fosse tão ameaçadora se Dr. Park não fosse tão lindo. Com a pele amorenada, os cabelos cacheados bem cortados, o fato dele ter ombros _tão incrivelmente largos..._ médicos não deveriam ser tão bonitos assim. E por que seriam? Eles passam metade da vida enfiados em livros, não cuidando de si mesmos, alimentando somente os cérebros. Médicos bonitos assim era coisa de TV.

Mas Chanyeol era real, e bonito. Muito. E ameaçador. E quando ele encarou Baekhyun no fundo dos olhos, quase que desafiando-o a falar de novo, o mais novo nada disse, apenas andando de maneira tremida corredor vazio a frente, sentindo seu jaleco voar para trás pela corridinha que dava.

Deus, como queria ser aquele homem.

Ele só respirou de novo quando já estava longe do cirurgião-chefe, descendo todas as escadas até a recepção e encarando um grupinho animado de enfermeiros reunidos por ali. Honestamente, só enfermeiros mesmo para estarem sorridentes e felizes as uma e quarenta e três da manhã – eles não eram profissionais da saúde, eles eram anjos.

— Yixingie... — Baekhyun não sabia se aquilo foi um gemido de cansaço ou uma lamuria, mas de qualquer modo ali estava ele, se jogando na frente do balcão enquanto o bonito chinês ria de si, se afastando das outras enfermeiras e indo até ele.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: na roleta russa desse hospital, você pegou o Dr. Park pro plantão. — e quando o Byun só grunhiu de novo, o outro riu. — Logo você, Byunzinho? Quanto azar.

— Por que logo eu?

— Porque todo mundo sabe o quanto ele te odeia.

Baekhyun grunhiu com todas as forças do seu ser. Se um enfermeiro diz que todo mundo sabe de algo – especialmente se esse enfermeiro for o fofoqueiro Zhang Yixing –, é porque todo mundo realmente sabe desse algo. E o moreno achando que podia guardar essa humilhação pra si mesmo.

— Por que ele me odeia tanto, Yixingie!? Eu não sou tão ruim assim! Olha pra minha cara; eu sou adorável! — e o Zhang deu uma boa olhada para si, antes de fazer uma careta meia boca. — Ele deve achar que eu sou um médico horrível.

— E você pode culpá-lo, Byunzinho? Você esqueceu de levar pra ele esses exames aqui. — o loiro estrangeiro prontamente lhe entregou alguns papeis novos, e o moreno suspirou quando notou que os exames de potássio e mais ainda estavam por ali.

Merda. O maldito nunca errava.

— Eu só queria que ele gostasse de mim. É pedir demais? — fez um bico para o outro, que só deu de ombros.

— Pro Dr. Park? Com certeza. — Yixing disse. — O cara é um gênio. Ele passou na faculdade de medicina com, o que, doze anos? Tem foto com o presidente e tudo. Acredite, ele não precisa gostar de ninguém; mas todo mundo _precisa_ gostar dele. É inevitável.

Baekhyun apenas concordou amargamente porque, é, era verdade. Ganhar a simpatia de Park Chanyeol seria a coisa mais difícil que teria que fazer em toda a sua vida – mas que se foda, ele iria fazer. Ele iria fazer aquele velho amargurado amá-lo, nem que pra isso tivesse que cansá-lo até lá.

Ou cansar a si mesmo até lá.

— Obrigado pelos exames, Yixingie. — disse por fim, e o loiro sorriu. O Zhang era uma força constante naquele hospital, poderoso e onipresente, e Baekhyun só estava feliz que ele gostava de si e da sua falta de sono constante.

— Ei Byun, quer ir tomas uns drinks depois disso daqui? Eu e as meninas tamo saindo agora. — perguntou quando o outro estava saindo, as meninas sendo as demais staffs. — Pela sua cara e sua situação, Deus sabe que você precisa.

O Byun quase choramingou. Um whisky cairia tão bem agora.

— Desculpa Yixing, não vai dar. Meu plantão vai até as 6h.

— ‘Cê vai ficar até as seis da manhã com Park Chanyeol!?

— Eu já ‘tô com ele a oito horas. ‘Tô aqui dês das 18h, meu plantão é de doze.

Yixing lhe ofereceu uma cara verdadeiramente chocada e penosa, como se o pensamento fosse simplesmente horroroso demais para que ele pudesse aguentar. Baekhyun deu um sorriso cansado. Claro, ser supervisionado por Chanyeol era mais difícil do que qualquer outra coisa, mas honestamente, não era esse inferno todo. Não era ruim que um médico perfeito quisesse tudo perfeito.

Mas o chinês não parecia pensar a mesma coisa, subitamente olhando para todos os lados, se assegurando que não tinha ninguém, se levantando e indo até a área da pequena cozinha mais ao fundo. E sendo quase duas da manhã de uma quarta-feira, é, realmente não tinha ninguém por ali. Mas por que ele ligava?

— Olha, eu não faço isso pra todo mundo, mas, aqui, toma. — disse ele quando voltou, lhe entregando rapidamente várias pequenas garrafinhas de frigorifico nas mãos. — Anda, esconde no jaleco. Você precisa mais que a gente.

Baekhyun estranhou por um momento, segurando atrapalhado as múltiplas e minúsculas garrafinhas de vidro que o outro lhe deu, até ler a embalagem e finalmente reconhecer a marca ali. _Espera, o que?_

— ‘Cê ‘tá me dando álcool!? — gritou e rapidamente o outro lhe calou.

— Shh, shh, cala a boca! — grunhiu. — São pra emergências, a gente sempre deixa por aqui. Não me olha assim! São _Jack Daniels_ de 50ml, qual é, não deixa ninguém doido. E não é pra beber aqui! É pra quando você sair as 6h da manhã, acabado e humilhado, e quiser dormir rápido em casa.

O moreno por um momento se sentiu ultrajado, quase que envergonhado, mas as coisas se suavizaram quando percebeu que o Zhang não estava o incitando a ficar bêbado no trabalho. Era pra depois, não? Pra quando chegasse no seu apartamento minúsculo e quisesse se esquecer da noite de hoje – e, pelo jeito como as coisas estavam indo, ele iria querer. Fortemente.

— Você é maluco. — sussurrou ao outro, e no final, sorriu terno. — Obrigada Yixing.

O outro apenas revirou os olhos, pronto pra começar a dizer mais alguma coisa, quando o _pager_ hospitalar do Byun começou a tremer em sua cintura. Era Dr. Park, era claro; mandando que fosse imediatamente até o andar da sala de medicamentos. Yey.

— E o dever me chama.

— Ah sim, vai lá vender sua alma pro demônio dos corações. — respondeu o chinês, e só quando ele se levantou com uma bolsa que o Byun percebeu que ele estava já indo embora. — Tchau Byunzinho, boa sorte aí.

— Tchau Yixingie, bom descanso!

Baekhyun observou Yixing voltar a seus amigos, ajeitando sua bolsa e seguindo o grupo até a porta de saída, e suspirou. Imagine só a sensação de poder tirar sua roupa de trabalho, ir pra casa, tomar um banho, comer algo decente, e se deitar na sua cama. Uau... o Byun sequer conseguia lembrar o seu jogo de roupa de cama. Fazia uns bons dias que não parava em casa.

Mas tudo bem, ele tinha escolhido tudo isso. Nenhum médico precisava viver tão miseravelmente e obcecado pelo trabalho como o moreno, mas o mesmo o fazia por escolha. Ele queria ser o melhor do mundo, não? Ele precisava se dedicar ao máximo. Ele precisava ser o máximo; pra evitar que situações como as de hoje se repetissem. Pra evitar que pessoas morressem em seu plantão.

Seu _pager_ tocou novamente em sua cintura, impaciente com a demora, e Baekhyun suspirou. Ele estava se dedicando pra ser o melhor. Mesmo que isso significasse ter que lidar com uma dúzia de Parks Chanyeols.

O moreno correu por escadas e por corredores, sentindo os fios já sempre embaraçados se bagunçarem ainda mais, o jaleco completamente amassado, e o corpo inteiro ofegante quando finalmente chegou em frente à sala de medicamentos onde o doutor o esperava. Doutor esse que parecia pleno, segurando seu café preto clássico em uma mão e seu celular de última geração na outra. Ele estava calmo como Baekhyun não estava a meses.

— C-Chamou, doutor? — Chanyeol deu uma leve olhada para o outro quando ouviu sua voz tão ofegante, mas sequer se importou muito.

— Paciente de 22 anos, mulher, leucemia em estágio inicial, reclamando de dor. — bebeu um gole raso de seu café, olhos ainda no celular. — Que remédios você dá pra ela?

_Ah, ótimo, um teste._

— Ela é alérgica a alguma medicação? A dor é pautada onde?

— Alérgica a dipirona, já relatou dor desde o descobrimento do câncer. Possível dor crônica.

— Tudo bem, hã... podemos iniciar com um sublingual, talvez?

— Sublingual? O que é ela, uma criança com dor de dente? Ela tem dor oncológica, precisa de algo mais forte.

— Ok, hm, talvez, uh... acetaminofeno, pode ser um caminho. É um analgésico pra dor oncológica.

— Ainda leve demais. — a cada resposta errada, Chanyeol parecia mais entediado, e nunca era uma boa ideia deixar Park Chanyeol entediado.

— Opioides, então. Morfina, talvez, ou um adesivo anestésico, se a dor for muito forte.

— Opioides são perigosos, viciam, ainda mais em grandes quantidades como agora. Essa garota tem vinte anos de idade, o que você quer, Byun, que ela se torne viciada em pílulas pra dor? — o Park finalmente o olhou. — Eu só vou entrar nessa sala quando você decidir qual será o medicamento. Enquanto isso, a paciente está no quarto, sentindo dor. O que você vai fazer, Dr. Byun?

Baekhyun odiava aquela frase com todas as suas forças. Era algo que Chanyeol sempre dizia, era... era algo que Chanyeol sempre dizia _para ele._ Como se estivesse avaliando suas habilidades, como se cada pergunta e resposta oral fosse um teste de sua residência. Aquela situação sequer era de sua residência, de sua área, Baekhyun sequer pegaria uma paciente da oncologia se não fosse pelo fato de estarem cobrindo todo o PS hoje. Mas Chanyeol queria a perfeição.

E Baekhyun queria dar isso pra ele. Porque tinha _algo._ Algo na maneira como o mais alto lhe olhava, lhe desafiava, como ficava parado o encarando, esperando por uma solução – algo acontecia dentro de Baekhyun sempre que Chanyeol colocava os olhos em si. E isso o motivava a ser _melhor._

Isso também lhe trazia profundos arrepios vez ou outra, mas, shh, isso informação pra outro momento.

— Droga anti-inflamatória não esteroide. — as palavras quase escapuliram de seus lábios, do tão nervoso que o outro estava. — Sem envolvimento de opioide, age diretamente na área dolorida. É leve, mas pode ser controlada e alterada, e é um bom começo. Se é um caso de leucemia em primeiro estágio... meia bolsa de ibuprofeno já deve ajudar.

Chanyeol não tirou os olhos de si em nenhum momento. Ele quase nunca tirava, Baekhyun já deveria estar acostumado, mas era sempre uma pressão sob seu peito. Como alguém tão jovem podia ser tão poderoso? O Park não tinha mais do que alguns anos a mais que o Byun, mas sua carreira já era de anos e... porra, como Baekhyun gostava de homens poderosos.

_Espera, ‘quê?_

— Até que enfim. — foi tudo que o outro disse, os olhos brilhantes ainda em cima do outro, até que se voltaram ao pequeno painel ao lado da porta, colocando sua senha. — Segure a porta. Se ela fechar, vai ser preciso uma senha diferente da minha pra entrar.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, familiar com as políticas de segurança quando se entra em uma sala de medicamentos. Era tudo muito exposto nessas salas – drogas expostas, pílulas expostas, seringas expostas... se caísse nas mãos de alguém errado, um médico que vende por fora ou um paciente dependente químico, seria incrivelmente danoso. Uma senha valia apenas de cinco em cinco horas, essa era a regra.

O doutor entrou na sala, ligando a luz e revelando todas aquelas milhares de prateleiras recheadas, e o residente segurou a porta, analisando bem todos os passos do mais velho lá dentro. Ele andava tão majestosamente, tão... seguro. Devia ser fácil ter segurança, quando se é literalmente o melhor do mundo. Tão fácil.

Chanyeol era o melhor – ponto. Baekhyun não deveria nunca o questionar, quem era ele pra questionar alguém como o outro? Mas, bem, Byun Baekhyun era ousado, e o Park certamente estava mais acostumado a mandar pegarem um medicamento do que ele em si pegar. Por isso, quando o moreno o viu carregando uma bolsa com fita laranja, rapidamente falou:

— Isso é hidroxizina liquida, doutor.

Chanyeol parou por um momento, o olhando entediado.

— Não, não é. Estava na prateleira de anestésicos.

— Sim, provavelmente algum novato colocou lá sem querer, mas isso é hidroxizina. Os enfermeiros têm uma tabela certa pra catalogar os remédios, e todos os anestésicos são marcados em fitas roxas, não laranjas. — Baekhyun iniciou, se animando de uma vez só ao perceber que o Park parecia confuso. Finalmente! Finalmente, algo que o Byun sabia e ele não. Era sua chance! — Aqui, deixa eu te mostrar e...

O mais baixo deu dois passos pra dentro, o corpo se movendo em direção a estante conhecida, quando, como em um filme de terror, ouviu o barulho de metal pesado atrás de si – _boom._ Era barulho de metal batendo contra metal; era barulho de porta se fechando.

Baekhyun se virou para trás só para ter certeza de que não estava louco e, é, ele não estava. A porta havia se fechado. A porta da sala de medicação, que só abria com uma única senha uma vez a cada cinco horas, estava fechada e trancada, graças a si. Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol estavam presos na sala de medicação por causa de si.

_Meu Deus._

— D-Doutor...?

— Você só pode ‘tá brincando comigo.

O corpo do mais alto rapidamente se pôs na sua frente, o afastando da porta e tentando puxar a maçaneta pesada em sua direção. Nada. O pequeno painelzinho digital de dentro da sala pedia a inserção de uma senha, e Dr. Park rapidamente digitou a sua pelos dígitos. Um barulhinho de erro foi emitido da caixa; essa senha já foi utilizada.

Oh, porra. De todas as coisas que Baekhyun já fez para alimentar o ódio do cirurgião contra si, essa foi definitivamente a pior delas.

— Estamos presos. — foi tudo que o homem disse. — Estamos presos aqui.

— V-Você... hã, você não sabe outra senha?

Chanyeol se virou para si, o encarando, os olhos brilhantes grudados em si; e por um momento, o residente não soube se aquele brilho vinha da força do seu ódio ou da sua vontade eminente de matar o pequeno Byun.

— Não, _Baekhyun,_ eu não sei outra senha. Por que eu saberia? Senhas pessoais das salas de remédios não são coisas que médicos compartilham.

O mais novo sentiu o rosto inteiro queimar. Ah, merda. Merda, merda, merda...

— Bem... isso é uma sala de medicações, não é? As pessoas vão vir aqui, elas vêm aqui o tempo todo. Alguém vai abrir a porta pra pegar algo, eu tenho certeza, daqui a pouco mesmo.

Baekhyun não acreditava nisso. O hospital era gigantesco, com múltiplos andares, e em cada andar, tinha uma sala de remédios especial – não era necessário que alguém saísse de canto algum para vir especificamente para cá. E a possibilidade de algum outro médico, em uma quarta-feira, as quase 2h da madrugada, estar naquele exato andar, e precisar de medicamentos daquela exata sala... é. Baekhyun não acreditava muito nisso.

Chanyeol obviamente também não acreditava nisso. A maneira como ele rapidamente tirou o próprio jaleco branco, usando apena seu _scrubs_ azul marinho escuro por baixo, usando o pano claro pra formar uma almofada no chão e se sentar contra a parede em cima dela, mostrava que ele não achava que saíram dali tão cedo.

Mas ele não disse nada. Deus, ele sequer expressava alguma emoção – e ele sempre expressava alguma emoção. Normalmente, descontamento e tedio. Mas agora, ele apenas não sentia nada, pelo visto. E isso era... peculiar.

— Espero que esteja certo, Byun. — não havia um pingo de esperança em sua voz. Honestamente, não havia nem sequer a habitual ironia de sempre. Apenas vazio; quase uma nota de desconforto, talvez.

Baekhyun abaixou o olhar, prendendo um suspiro. Pelo que já devia ser a terceira vez no dia, ele se esforçou pra não chorar. Ele _realmente_ se esforçou. Por que tudo que ele fazia sempre dava errado? Por que ele nunca conseguia fazer nada certo? Hoje, foi derrota após derrota. Sua primeira cirurgia foi um fracasso, um paciente morreu, e agora, ele só estava provando pela vigésima vez o quão imprestável ele era para o seu superior.

Ele sequer sabia por que Dr. Park ainda se importava em tentar. Por que ele não simplesmente o ignorava, como fazia com todo o resto da turma? Era só que Baekhyun era tão gritantemente ruim, tão obviamente despreparado e mal conduzido, que Chanyeol não podia ignorar. Porra, Baekhyun devia ser um perigo só de chegar perto dos pacientes.

Ele tinha expectativas tão altas... todo mundo tinha expectativas tão altas. Sobre si, sobre sua performance, suas notas, suas conquistas. E não é como se o Byun não quisesse isso – talvez fosse essa a parte que mais doía. Ele queria. Ele queria tão desesperadamente ser o melhor, ele se esforçou com tanto ardor para isso, que... que a ideia de ser _o pior_ o fazia querer arrancar a própria pele.

Dr. Park estava certo sobre ele. Deus, tudo que ele fazia era desperdiçar o tempo do outro, e...

— Byun?

Baekhyun acordou de seus pensamentos em um solavanco, sentindo o olhar de Chanyeol inteiramente sobre si, ele em pé ali, enquanto o outro estava sentado no chão. Aquela devia ser a primeira vez que havia uma nota diferente no olhar do doutor. Algo como... algo como um sentimento? Algo além de irritação, com certeza. _Preocupação;_ era esse o sentimento.

— Você... está bem?

Foi quando o outro percebeu que, mesmo com todos os seus esforços, ele ainda tinha sido capaz de deixar escapar algumas lagrimas pelo seu rosto.

 _Merda, merda, merda!_ Rapidamente as secou, fungando rápido e tentando se livrar de todos aqueles sentimentos. Já era incompetente, já era muito, muito incompetente. Não podia ser visto como fraco também.

— Perdão, Dr. Park, eu... me desculpe. — e quando ele percebeu que isso ainda parecia vago demais, continuou: — Eu vou me controlar, desculpe, eu só... hm. Hoje só está sendo um dia... ruim.

Chanyeol definitivamente não queria saber sobre a droga do seu dia. Por que ele se importaria? Ele era só um residente, e um residente muito burro, ainda por cima, que os trancou dentro de uma sala super segura e blindada com a mínima possibilidade de sair, a não ser daqui a cinco horas. Ele não ligava.

E ainda sim, ele disse:

— Você perdeu um paciente hoje.

Não foi uma acusação. Não foi uma briga, ou uma piada, sequer foi acompanhado de uma risada e um revirar de olhos – ele apenas disse o fato, quase como se perguntando se aquele era o motivo, apesar de ele saber que provavelmente era. Ele quis ter certeza, talvez, ser suave ao questionar. Algo nisso fez Baekhyun querer chorar ainda mais.

— É. É, sim, eu... Eu perdi. — fungou mais uma vez, encarando os próprios dedos, envergonhado.

— Eu sinto muito. O aneurisma estourou sozinho. Não tem muito o que alguém pode fazer depois isso. — como ele sabia do caso? Ele... estava o confortando?

— Eu sei. Eu só... yah. Honestamente, eu não sei. Eu só... realmente não sei.

— Não sabe o que? — perguntou. — Se foi o aneurisma que o matou? Byun, quando um aneurisma estoura, a chances de sobrevivência são realmente...

— Eu não sei se o aneurisma estourou sozinho ou se eu impulsionei de algum jeito.

O residente respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto enquanto tentava se recompor. Era muito gentil da parte do Dr. Park se preocupar com ele – muito mais gentil do que o Byun jamais poderia imaginar –, mas ele não podia se deixar levar por isso. Ele não podia parecer fraco, ele não podia parecer despreparado. Porra, ele _não podia_ deixar a entender que matou um paciente por puro erro médico.

Mas era como ele se sentia, e honestamente, ele não aguentava mais. Talvez ele estivesse a um passo de explodir, se fosse ser sincero; era só que fazia algum tempo que ninguém se preocupava consigo. Não pessoalmente, não tão perto. Parece algo natural: se mudar, se afastar da família, fazer novos amigos... mas ninguém comentava sobre o curto tempo em que você ficava sozinho. Sem família, sem amigos, sem suporte, só você. Só você, e o seu sonho.

E quando seu sonho é algo tão grande ao ponto de alguém _confiar a vida dele_ a você, não pode ter abertura pra erros. E Baekhyun sentia os olhos marejarem de novo em pensar nisso.

Ele tinha que ser perfeito, pelo bem dos seus pacientes. Mas ele estava tão cansado de tentar ser perfeito e falhar...

— Você não tem como saber disso. — a voz profunda de Chanyeol o acordou mais uma vez. Ele estava sério. — Esse tipo de coisa... você não pode guardar isso com você, Byun. Se você guardasse cada dúvida desse tipo, você iria perder a cabeça. Acredite, eu sei.

Não deveria, sabia que não deveria, mas Baekhyun foi incapaz de prender uma risada seca. Não, o Park não sabia. Como ele poderia saber? Ele era _o_ melhor. Ele não sabia o que era a sensação de fracassar.

— Sem querer ofender, doutor, mas você é Park Chanyeol. O presidente da Guatemala já veio até esse hospital só pra se consultar com você. — Baekhyun riu. — Você não sabe o que é isso. Você não tem ideia. Eu e você... nós não somos iguais.

Quando o clima se pesou mais uma vez, Baekhyun se sentiu um idiota mais uma vez por ter sequer se deixado abrir a boca. Ele precisava aprender a calar a boca, merda, por que ele não podia simplesmente ignorar as coisas? Ele sempre foi bom em seguir ordens. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sempre foi tão rebelde. Ele estava numa hierarquia agora – ele não podia simplesmente dizer o que pensava.

— Não, Byun. Realmente, nós não somos.

Chanyeol havia retornado ao seu estado entorpecente, e àquela altura, Baekhyun desistiu de tentar. Ele _implorou_ por aquele momento, por aquela oportunidade, por tudo aquilo; ele só queria alguns minutos com o Park, foi o que disse a Minseok mais cedo. Só alguns minutos, algumas horas até, se possível. Apenas algo para impressioná-lo. Era tudo que queria.

E com as horas que foram dadas a si, ele esqueceu exames, errou remédios, os trancou dentro de uma sala de remédios e ainda conseguiu ser incrivelmente insubordinado, se não até mesmo desrespeitoso. É. Byun Baekhyun nunca seria o pupilo de Park Chanyeol.

Em um total ato de desistência, se sentou no chão, poucos metros de distância do corpo já a muito sentado do mais velho. Hoje foi um dia de merda. Ele estava acordado a mais de dezoito horas, não se banhava a quase nove, chorou até seus olhos arderem. Igualmente, não comia, bebia água ou simplesmente parava a mais tempo do que podia se lembrar. Ele precisava de um descanso.

Amanhã ele poderia retomar sua rotina de adoração inabalável a Park Chanyeol. Agora, ele iria apenas mergulhar naquele silencio.

E assim o fez, e teria o feito por mais um tempo, se não fosse tão insuportável. O clima era desconfortável e vergonhoso, mas Baekhyun estava tão cansado que poucos segundos de silencio já eram o suficiente para fazer seus olhos pesarem. Já estava em maus lençóis mesmo, o Park não o odiaria mais ou menos por dormir um pouquinho ali. Só um pouquinho.

Até que ele se lembrou, de olhos arregalados, coração apertado:

— E a paciente?

Chanyeol lhe soltou um suspiro ainda mais irritado, provavelmente cansado de ouvir sua voz.

— ‘Quê?

— A paciente. Como ela vai ficar? O que nós vamos fazer? Precisamos...

— De quem raios você está falando?

— A paciente. A de vinte e dois anos, com leucemia, alérgica a ibuprofeno, com dor crônica. — Baekhyun disse. — Você disse que ela iria ficar com dor até eu escolher o remédio certo. Ela ainda está com dor, nos esperando, não? Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Precisamos sair daqui. Talvez nós possamos...

Mas o médico mais velho apenas soltou uma risada. Uma _risada._ Baekhyun quase se sentiu ofendido – aquilo era algo engraçado para si? Uma pessoa estava com dor, uma garota, eles precisam ajudá-la; eles eram médicos, porra! Do que ele estava rindo!?

— Ela está bem. Ela era uma paciente de hoje mais cedo, já foi medicada, só usei o exemplo dela pra te testar. — Baekhyun deveria ficar com raiva, mas naquele momento, ele só se sentiu aliviado. Ao menos ela não estava mais sofrendo. — Deus, Byun, as coisas que você foca... as coisas que você _lembra..._ você esqueceu a maneira certa de fazer um simples corte primário no treinamento da semana passada, mas _disso_ você lembra?

O residente suspirou, sem sequer saber o que dizer, e pela vigésima vez no dia, se sentindo péssimo; tinha que colocar muito esforço apenas para manter a compostura. Apesar de tudo, ele nunca considerou odiar Park Chanyeol – chamá-lo de filho da puta? Isso era só reconhecer os fatos. Professor ruim? Pé no saco? Alguém _incrivelmente desagradável?_ Com certeza. Mas nunca foram motivos o suficiente para fazer o outro lhe odiar.

E nesse momento, Baekhyun se perguntou por quê. Por que porras não o odiava? Chanyeol certamente o fazia. E tudo bem, Baekhyun o respeitava muito profissionalmente, mas e daí? Ele podia respeitá-lo e odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Oras, ele merecia tal!

— Escuta, Dr. Park, eu sei que o senhor me odeia. Eu sei disso, e eu entendo, porque eu certamente lhe dei motivos o suficiente pra tal. — Baekhyun disse. — E se você quiser continuar me odiando amanhã, ótimo, que seja, mas, por favor, só... eu ‘tô cansado. Hoje foi... hoje foi horrível. Apenas me deixe em paz ao menos por hoje, ok? Só hoje. Só por hoje.

Enfiou a cabeça entre os joelhos, subitamente tendo total consciência dos vidrinhos de álcool escondidos no bolso de seu jaleco, e desejando poder tomá-los de uma vez só. Ele iria se arrepender _tanto_ de tudo isso amanhã – raios, já estava começando a se arrepender disso agora. E daí que estava cansado? E daí que seu dia tinha sido ruim? Supervisor nenhum nunca se importaria com isso, e muito menos se esse supervisor fosse Park Chanyeol.

Ele provavelmente seria chutado para fora dessa residência. Por que não? Estava falando e fazendo tanta merda de uma vez só, era bem provável. Chanyeol era a porra do chefe de todo o departamento de cirurgia cardiovascular – se ele o quisesse fora, ele o teria. Fácil assim.

Então, a voz (surpreendentemente) baixa de Chanyeol soou:

— Você... acha que eu te odeio?

Baekhyun tirou a cabeça dos joelhos. Hm?

— Hã... _sim?_

O olhar no rosto do Park era impagável. Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles meses que o conhecia, ele parecia verdadeiramente surpreso. Verdadeiramente. Isso era algum tipo de jogo? Ele estava querendo mexer com sua cabeça, algo do tipo? Porra, aquele homem era mais maldoso do que imaginava.

— Eu... _o que?_ — o mais velho quase engasgou. — Quem te disse isso?

— Todo mundo. — e quando os olhos do outro se arregalaram, ele tentou corrigir: — Quer dizer, não _todo mundo_ , só... bem, os outros residentes de cardio. E os de neuro. E os de orto. Os da oncologia também, e um ou dois supervisores. E, bem, os enfermeiros também acham isso, e...

— Por quê!? — a voz do outro estava bem mais alta agora. — Por que todos eles acham que eu te odeio!?

E Baekhyun o olhou como se ele fosse a pessoa mais estupida do mundo.

— Porque você me odeia. — o que porras estava acontecendo!?

Chanyeol continuava lhe olhando confuso do outro lado, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada, algum tipo de erro, e o Byun estava completamente perdido. O que era aquilo? Ele por acaso estava achando que estava sendo sutil sobre?

— Não, eu não odeio...? — e antes que Baekhyun pudesse contradizer isso, ele soltou, em um arfar desacreditado: — Meu Deus, Byun, eu... _eu te acho incrível._

Involuntariamente, o coração do moreno parou por um segundo. Então, uma careta enjoada preencheu seu rosto.

— Não, você não acha.

— Sim, eu acho.

— Não, você não acha!

— Que porra!?

— Qual é a porra do seu problema!? — uau, Baekhyun estava aos berros. Ele verdadeiramente não esperava isso. — Você reclama de mim todos os dias, você revira os olhos pra mim todos os dias, você fica no meu pé _o dia todo._ Como porras isso é achar alguém incrível!? Você, no máximo, me acha um médico medíocre.

— _Te achar um médico medíocre?_ Qual é a porra do _seu_ problema!? — e agora, Chanyeol gritava também, uma veia em seu pescoço saltando do quão desacreditado ele parecia estar. — Byun Baekhyun, você é o melhor médico que já pisou aqui em um longo, longo tempo!

Dessa vez, não foi apenas o coração do residente que parou; seu corpo todo congelou ali mesmo, sentado no chão, os olhos arregalados em direção a Chanyeol. Ele não conseguia raciocinar ao certo o que tinha ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que o Park parecia quase que irritado, quase que envergonhado, de ter que falar isso em voz alta. Como se fosse óbvio. _Óbvio._

Contra sua própria vontade, sentiu os olhos se lacrimejarem mais uma maldita vez, e poderia culpar na falta de sono, mas não era isso. Dessa vez, realmente não era.

— Por favor, não brinque com isso. — sua voz saiu tão fraca que era patético. — Se isso é algum tipo de teste... por favor, doutor, eu...

— Isso não é um teste. Por que porras isso seria um teste!? — o outro parecia frustrado. — Byun, eu... eu gosto de você. T-Tudo que eu faço com você durante o dia é pra ter certeza que você vai ser um bom cirurgião, porque agora, você não é um bom cirurgião. É claro que não, você tá aqui a só três meses, você literalmente acabou de chegar; não sabe porra nenhuma. Mas, sobre ser médico... eu não te acho um médico medíocre. Porra, Byun, eu te acho um médico incrível.

A cabeça do mais jovem girava como nunca porque, droga, o que isso ao menos significava...? Ele era Park Chanyeol. _O_ Park Chanyeol. Ele era bem treinado, e bem educado, e bem estudado; ele era o médico perfeito, o general e deus de sua área. E ele estava dizendo que Baekhyun (o mesmo Baekhyun que os trancou ali dentro) era um _médico incrível?_ O residente só tinha uma pergunta a fazer:

— ... por quê?

O Park balançou a cabeça, quase que esperando que aquela pergunta não fosse feita, e ainda sim, ela foi. Ele respirou fundo. Por que parecia tão difícil para ele dizer essas coisas? Era quase como se fosse vergonhoso, ou algo do tipo. Baekhyun não entendia nada daquilo.

— Você se lembra do seu primeiro dia de residência? — _como um filme tatuado nos meus olhos. —_ Você e os outros residentes acompanharam o transplante de coração de uma menina de uns oito, nove anos. ‘Tava na fila de transplante a anos. Você deu um pirulito de framboesa pra ela quando todo mundo saiu do quarto, achando que eu não ia perceber.

Baekhyun sentiu o rosto todo corar de uma vez só. Nada nunca escapava dele.

— Ela morreu na mesa. Você lembra? Ela não era sua paciente, ela mal era minha; eu só estava ali pra fazer consultoria no coração, transplante de órgãos não é minha área. E ainda sim... — o Park suspirou. — Ainda sim, quando você descobriu, você chorou. Você foi pra garagem do hospital nos seu intervalo de quinze minutos, e você chorou até que suas mãos parassem de tremer.

O dia era vívido na mente de Baekhyun. A ansiedade, a euforia, o choque, a dúvida – era isso? Era para isso que estava ali? Estudou tanto e chegou tão longe pra ajudar pessoas, pra salvar vidas, e ainda sim, logo no primeiro dia... como Chanyeol sabia de tudo isso? Como ele sabia o sabor do pirulito, como ele sabia sobre fuga até a garagem e as mãos tremidas? _Como?_

— Ela sequer era sua paciente; você só deu um pirulito pra ela. — continuou. — E com o seu paciente de hoje, você também chorou. Você teve a exata mesma reação que com a menina a três meses atrás.

— E daí? — foi tudo que disse; fraco, ainda tão, tão fraco. — Eu sou um bom médico por que eu choro quando um paciente morre?

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Mas você está aqui, não está?

Baekhyun fechou os olhos.

— O que...

— Você fica horrorizado. Todas as vezes. Você fica abatido, e frustrado, e com raiva... — disse. — E ainda sim, você volta a trabalhar. Todo dia, toda vez; você para, respira fundo, limpa o rosto, e volta a trabalhar. E isso... faz um tempo que eu não vejo um médico que tem os dois.

_— Os dois?_

— A sensibilidade e os nervos de aço. E resiliência que você tem em se sensibilizar com a perda de uma vida, e ainda sim, voltar pra trabalhar todos os dias... ultimamente, isso é algo raro nesse ramo.

Baekhyun nunca foi tão elogiado em toda a sua vida. E honestamente, ele se sentia confuso. Era o que ele sempre quis, não? Especialmente vindo dele, especialmente vindo do deus da área de cirurgia cardiovascular. Ele queria a atenção, queria a glória, queria ser reconhecido: queria exatamente o que estava recebendo agora.

Então por que parecia tão errado? Por que tudo aquilo parecia _tão errado?_ Por que ele não sentia que merecia isso? E por que ele sentia que tinha _matado um homem com as próprias mãos?_

 _—_ Eu sequer lembro o nome. — sussurrou, o rosto molhado das lagrimas. — O homem que morreu hoje... eu sequer lembro o nome dele. Que tipo de médico não lembra o nome do homem que morreu na sua frente?

Chanyeol soltou um suspiro.

— Os melhores. — disse. — Um amigo meu uma vez me disse que relação médico-paciente tem que ser igual a relação entre um cantor de rock dos anos 60 e seus amantes: você não precisa lembrar o nome de todos, mas você precisa dar o seu tudo e o seu melhor no pouco tempo que tem com eles.

O mais novo não queria, ele realmente não queria, mas não pode evitar quando uma risada escapuliu do fundo de sua garganta – foi intencional, mas ainda sim, ele notou o sorriso de lado no rosto do Dr. Park. Ele gostou do que viu.

— Não podemos guardar nossos pacientes junto da gente, Byun. Não importa o quanto queremos. Se a gente ficasse com um pouco de cada alma que tocamos nesse hospital... — balançou a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. — É um peso grande demais nas nossas costas.

O residente concordou com a cabeça, verdadeiramente desejando um abraço. Ele se sentia melhor. Não bem, definitivamente não bem, hoje ainda foi um dia de merda, mas... melhor. Bem melhor. E o pensamento de que foi Park Chanyeol que o fez sentir melhor e o consolou; isso colocava um sorriso no seu rosto involuntariamente.

— Obrigado, doutor. _Mesmo._ — disse em um sorriso, e quando ergueu os olhos, encontrou os do outro. — E, se vale de alguma coisa... eu também gosto de você.

Por um breve momento, Baekhyun podia jurar que viu a sombra de alguma coisa diferente nos olhos do mais velho; só a sombra, apenas uma pontinha. O que era? Provável que fosse puro cansaço de ambas as partes. Se sentia bem em saber que não era odiado – se sentia _muito bem –_ mas ainda estavam trancados ali por mais quatro horas e meia.

— Mas, honestamente... que jeito meio merda de mostrar isso, hm? — continuou, e Dr. Park deu uma risada. Uma _risada._ Uau, aquilo era muito mais gostoso de ouvir do que precisava ser.

— Eu fui meio duro, é, me desculpe. Mas eu fui ensinado desse jeito. Além disso, eu entrei na faculdade de medicina com doze anos. Me formei com dezoito, fui pra residência, estava formado e especializado com vinte e quatro. — contou tudo nos dedos, dando de ombros gentilmente. — Acredite, eu não sou o melhor em interações sociais. Não tive muita oportunidade pra aprender.

Baekhyun não sabia qual era a sensação de ser um mini gênio prodígio, mas de alguma forma, mostrou um sorriso de solidariedade. Ele não sabia o que era ter doze anos em uma sala cheia de universitários, mas ele sabia o que era ter a virgindade intacta até o ano passado, sobrecarregado de tanto estudar, sem tempo pra nada.

— Nunca encheu a cara depois de uma prova de anatomia, doutor?

Ok, Baekhyun não iria comentar em como ele estava começando a perceber que gostava de chamar o outro por Dr. Não mesmo.

— Eu só fui ter idade pra encher a cara no meu primeiro ano de residência, Byun. — mais uma vez, mais um sorriso bonito. — Porra... o que eu não daria por uma vodka agora.

Baekhyun subitamente sentiu as pequenas garrafinhas pesarem como tijolos no seu bolso. Hm.

— E se eu disser que eu posso arranjar isso?

— Como assim?

— Bem, honestamente, nós vamos ficar aqui um bom tempo. E se você quiser...

— Você tem vodka?

— Ainda melhor: whisky.

— ... você trouxe bebida pro seu plantão, Dr. Byun?

— ... eu tenho uma explicação completamente verídica, correta e profissional pra isso.

— Eu acho bom você ter mesmo; vou querer ouvir antes do primeiro gole.

Dr. Park era divertido. _Divertido!_ Quem poderia prever isso?

Ou talvez fosse apenas as cinco minis garrafinhas de _Jack Daniels_ já fazendo efeito em si, mas Baekhyun duvidava um pouco disso. Ele sozinho bebeu cinco? Uau, Yixing realmente lhe deu várias delas. Era bom saber que os enfermeiros guardavam tantas assim na geladeira; ele iria contar pra Minseok depois.

A primeiro momento, pensou que Chanyeol iria ficar bravo – e por que não ficaria?! Mesmo contando a situação toda com o Zhang, ainda era um subordinado oferecendo ficar bêbado junto do chefe em horário de trabalho. Era antiético (possivelmente criminoso!) em todos os aspectos possíveis. E ainda sim, o Park não deu uma foda de importância.

Ele era tão descolado! E tão legal. Ele era tipo um bad boy de jaqueta de couro e motocicleta, só que versão médico de vinte oito anos. Ele era tão jovem, e tão esperto, e ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha um sorriso tão fácil; como ele não sabia que era tão fácil fazer Park Chanyeol sorrir!? Era tão fácil! Ou talvez fosse a bebida fazendo efeito nele – afinal, o outro também tomou cinco garrafinhas sozinho.

— Ok, ok, calma. — o mais velho disse ao lado do Byun. Baekhyun não sabia quando foi que se sentou ao lado do outro, mas agora estavam tão perto que seus ombros se tocavam, e ele gostava disso. — Eu já tive uma cirurgia de dezoito horas, e eu já tive uma de quarenta e cinco minutos. Você quer saber qual foi a mais difícil?

— Definitivamente.

— A de quarenta e cinco minutos.

— Nem fodendo!

— Tudo aconteceu tão rápido! Tinha sangue escorrendo muito rápido, e eu tinha que agir rápido, e as válvulas se fecharam muito rápido... — Baekhyun soltou uma gargalhada alta, encostando a cabeça na parede atrás de si, e bebendo a última gota da última garrafa de álcool.

Estavam ali a quanto tempo? Duas horas, duas horas e meia, três horas? É, ninguém iria abrir a porta pra eles. Já estava amanhecendo e em pouco tempo seria a troca de plantões, então talvez tivessem sorte com isso e algum médico aparecesse, mas Baekhyun duvidava muito. De acordo com a única janela que tinha por ali (eles não podiam pular, era o terceiro andar. Acredite, Baekhyun pensou sobre), o nascer do sol sequer tinha começado.

Mas de qualquer modo, não era como se estivesse se importando mais em ficar preso ali dentro. Por que ficaria? Chanyeol era a melhor companhia de todas. Ele era divertido, e engraçado, e repleto de histórias pra contar, e fazia um bom tempo que o pequeno Byun não ria daquele jeito. Ele precisava disso – sentia que os dois precisavam disso.

E, bem, se ele tinha descoberto que Chanyeol se tornava um pouco _grudento_ sem querer quando bebia – mãos em seu ombro, mãos em seu braço, joelhos tocando seus joelhos –, ele também certamente não se importaria por isso. Por que se importaria? Ele não conseguia pensar em um aspecto negativo daquilo.

— Você é patético.

— Ei, eu sou seu superior!

— Como se você se importasse com isso agora.

— O que? Eu tenho passe livre por agora?

Baekhyun apenas riu, bêbado, sem ter ideia do que porras o outro estava falando, mas achando engraçado as palavras. Passe livre.

— Será se você não pode ser só _... você?_ Sem chefe, sem supervisor. No máximo, um médico. Eu sou médico, você é médico, _boom;_ por hoje, estamos no mesmo patamar. — as palavras saíam engraçadas de sua boca, enroladas, e em algum momento daquela conversa, a mão do Park descansou na coxa do Byun.

Baekhyun morreria antes de tirar aquela mão dali.

— Mesmo patamar? Pode ser. Pode ser, parece legal. — Céus, o Park parecia ainda mais bêbado que si. — ... o que pessoas do mesmo patamar fazem? Ninguém nunca esteve no meu nível.

Baekhyun soltou mais uma gargalhada. Garoto prodígio de merda.

— Bem, a gente... a gente se xinga. E briga. E saímos pra tomar uns shots. Então eu acho que a gente meio que já cumpriu toda a lista de requisitos.

— Cumprimos com louvor.

— Pode apostar nisso, caralho.

Chanyeol soltou um risinho alto, e Baekhyun o acompanhou, ouvindo e sentindo como que aos poucos suas risadas morriam entre eles. Era tudo tão agradável.

— Você é tão engraçado. — o Park disse, num sorriso relaxado. — Eu gosto de você.

O residente soltou um bocejo altíssimo.

— É, eu sei, você já disse. Eu quase me caguei de surpresa quando você falou, não lembra?

— Não, porra, não esse gostar. ‘Cê entendeu errado. — as palavras do outro eram tão embaralhadas quanto as suas, soltas, e ele preguiçosamente apertou de leve a carne de sua coxa. — Eu gosto gosto _gosto_ de você. _Esse_ gostar. Esse sim, não o ou... o-outro. — soltou um arroto no meio da frase.

Baekhyun riu, bêbado, parando por um momento. E então, ele franziu o cenho. _‘Que?_

— ‘Que?

O cirurgião soltou um longo e auditivo espreguiçar, alongando os braços por cima da cabeça, parecendo nem sequer se importar com o conteúdo da conversa. Do que porras ele falava? Ele ao menos iria se lembrar disso no dia seguinte?

— Eu gosto de você, desde o seu primeiro dia aqui. — resmungou, passando a mão pelas garrafas vazias no chão, procurando algo. — Qual é, a gente bebeu tudo...?

Baekhyun piscou. Hm? Ele devia estar bêbado. Muito, muito bêbado. Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha infantil – nossa, ele devia estar _tão_ bêbado.

— Então, você gosta de mim? — ele perguntou, as palavras tão engraçadas que pareciam fazer cocegas em sua língua. Tão sem sentido! — O que é que você mais gosta de mim, douuuutor?

Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha de volta, respondendo o seu _“douuuutor”_ com um _“douuuuuuuuuuutor”,_ o que só os fez ficar por longos segundos cantando aquela palavra, rindo divertidos – os ombros juntos, a mão do outro em sua coxa, o queixo de Baekhyun quase encostado no peito alheio. A sala estava quente.

— Eu gosto dos seus olhos. Eles são expressivos; deve ser péssimo pra você, porque te faz um mau mentiroso, mas eu acho bonito. — falou. — E eu gosto do seu nariz. Eu gosto do jeito como ele se torce quando você ri.

Uma risadinha escapuliu dos lábios do residente, mas não durou muito, porque dois segundos depois, a expressão de felicidade tinha saído do rosto do Byun. _Seu nariz?_ Ele... como ele sabia que seu nariz se torcia? Baekhyun nunca tinha reparado, não antes da sua própria mãe apontar tal fato. Não era forte, não era gritante, era só um pequeno aspecto que seu nariz fazia. Era suave.

E Chanyeol percebeu.

O coração do mais novo gelou de uma vez só, o corpo todo entrando naquele pequeno e desesperador sentimento que corria por si. Ele estava bêbado? Sim, estava, os dois ali certamente estavam – mas eles não estavam loucos, não estavam pirados, não estavam ruins. Estavam meio altinhos, talvez? Sequer foi muita bebida. Chanyeol não poderia mentir desse jeito.

E além disso, bêbado não mente, mente? Bêbado só fala o que está com vontade de falar. Certo ou não.

O mais velho dos dois estava em um transe entre ele e sua própria falta de sobriedade, mas Baekhyun sentiu seus olhos mudarem um pouco quando o cirurgião encarou o rosto quente do residente. O Park se forçou a ficar mais sério, mais sereno, mas nunca se afastou do outro. Os toques agora pareciam gritantes de tão atento que o Byun estava a eles.

Eles se encararam. Baekhyun não sabia o que sentir. Seu chefe estava se declarando para si. Seu... seu ídolo, sua inspiração, seu _deus_ estava ali, alegando que gostava de seus olhos, de seu nariz, e de si. De tudo. E Baekhyun não sabia o que pensar, ou o que fazer com isso.

Ele achava Chanyeol uma pessoa agradável de conversar? Depois dessa noite, sim, ele achava.

Ele achava Chanyeol interessante? Muito. Sentia que poderia ficar ali, ao seu lado, conversando por horas.

Ele achava Chanyeol atraente? Deus _, sim,_ quem poderia dizer não para aquelas pernas longas e ombros largos?

Ele sentia um arrepio passar por seu corpo toda vez que falava _“doutor”_ em um tom mais baixo, ou sempre que Chanyeol engrossava um pouco a sua voz para mandá-lo fazer algo? Mas era óbvio que...

_Oh, não._

Dr. Park parecia atento a cada pequena mudança em seu rosto, especialmente agora que o outro se encontrava naquele mini diálogo interno, e isso o fazia ainda mais envergonhado. Não, Baekhyun não gostava de Park Chanyeol – como poderia!? Estava o chamando de filho da puta e botando a mão no fogo que o outro lhe odiava a poucas horas atrás. Ele não gostava de Chanyeol como Chanyeol gostava de si, e isso era um fato.

Mas isso não significava que suas pernas não estivessem bambas agora, mesmo sentado. Isso não significava que seus olhos, grudados nos do outro, não parecessem tão ardentes. Isso também não significava que não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca desenhada do cirurgião.

O que era tudo aquilo? Era falta de sono, era acúmulo de stress? Não sabia. Só sabia que Park Chanyeol era muito bonito, e que, se ele quisesse...

— Eu também gosto do seu rosto. — o Park continuou, a voz baixa pela proximidade dos dois, que parecia a cada segundo ser ainda maior. Em algum momento, suas mãos tocaram o rosto do outro. — Eu gosto do seu cabelo, e de como que ele é bem cortado. Eu gosto das suas mãos, e de como que você não tem medo de sujar o seu jaleco. Eu gosto do seu queixo... das suas orelhas... _da sua boca..._

Baekhyun nunca se sentiu tão quente em toda a sua vida. Era como se o álcool tivesse evaporado completamente do seu sistema, e o mesmo com o mais velho, que agora parecia ter total consciência e controle de todos os seus atos. A sala nunca foi tão pequena, tão quente, tão... _vazia._ Eles tinham muito espaço por ali, se quisessem. Se quisessem...

Os corpos estavam tão próximos que Baekhyun poderia simplesmente se fundir ao outro, e por algum motivo, ele quis. _Muito._ Chanyeol queria também, não? Ele lhe olhava com tanto apreço. Como o Byun deixou isso passar? Ele lhe olhava com tanta devoção, e...

E ele afastou seu corpo e mãos de si.

— O que? — balbuciou, ainda meio embriagado (pela proximidade, porque o álcool em si já foi a muito esquecido), o olhando de olhos arregalados.

Chanyeol suspirou, balançando a cabeça, as mãos nos cabelos sedosos. Ele negou.

— Isso não vai acontecer, Byun. Isso... ah, merda. Eu sou seu supervisor; isso não pode acontecer. — Chanyeol parecia frustrado, mas por que era Baekhyun quem subitamente se sentiu tão desapontado? — Eu não posso iniciar algo assim, é antiético e errado.

O residente olhou ao redor, vendo garrafas de whisky jogadas pelo chão da sala de medicamentos, e checou seu relógio de ponteiro, notando que tecnicamente, mesmo presos, ainda não tinha terminado o plantão dos dois. Muitas coisas antiéticas e erradas estavam acontecendo por ali, e isso certamente não os impediu antes. Por que agora?

Uma onda de eletricidade se passou pelo corpo do mais novo, de repente ofegante, encarando a faceta envergonhada e incomodada do mais velho. Ele não podia fazer isso, certo? Sim, certamente, deveria ser considerado algum tipo de abuso de poder, ou o que seja. Não que alguém fosse descobrir, mas talvez o outro se sentisse assim...? Como se estivesse forçando. Como se estivesse impondo algo a Baekhyun.

Como se ele não soubesse que o interior do residente _formigava_ de tanto desespero por isso.

— Você não precisa iniciar isso.

Os olhos escuros do outro pousaram em si. Baekhyun lambeu os lábios. Ah, se o Baekhyun de duas horas atrás pudesse o ver agora... não se permitiria fazer isso, talvez. Se as coisas dessem errado, daria _muito_ errado.

Mas agora, era apenas muita coisa de uma vez. O calor daquela sala, os toques inocentes, a proximidade, as declarações, _quem_ lhe contou a declaração... em circunstâncias normais, Baekhyun apenas concordaria com o médico e seguiria em frente, ignorando tudo que acabou de acontecer.

Mas aquela não era uma circunstância normal. Não com a respiração do outro tão perto que podia senti-la contra seu rosto, não com suas bochechas parecendo geladas sem o toque das mãos do Park.

— O que você vai fazer, Dr. Byun? — sussurrou, sabendo exatamente o que queria dizer com aquela tão específica frase. Ele queria aquilo; ele queria levar Baekhyun ao limite.

E ele o fez. Porque no segundo seguinte, era a boca do residente que estava junto da do cirurgião, tocando-a e a amassando-a pela primeira vez, mas como se fosse já tão conhecida. A sensação era _tão boa,_ de beijar o maldito filho da puta que era Park Chanyeol, que todo aquele calor subindo por todo o seu corpo parecia quase que familiar.

Eles já estavam tão próximos que sequer precisavam se aproximar, mas isso não significa que o mais velho não puxou de uma vez só o outro para si, ou que o moreno não aceitou tal de bom grado. Estava descobrindo tantas coisas hoje, e certamente que o gosto da boca de Park Chanyeol era a melhor delas.

Os braços do outro já estavam ao redor da sua cintura e, se parasse pra prestar atenção, perceberia que estava entre as pernas do mais velho. Baekhyun não quis prestar atenção. Tinha as duas mãos segurando o rosto do mais velho, quase que se certificando que ele não iria sair, enquanto as mãos do mesmo lhe apertavam e lhe traziam pra perto com força. Estavam perto, mas não o suficiente.

Baekhyun nunca foi do tipo que sentia tesão apenas de beijar alguém. Mas parece que hoje era o dia de primeiras experiencias.

Mas enquanto o Byun sentia um estranho desespero começando a crescer dentro de si, Chanyeol parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo para aquilo. O desespero do residente se encontrava com os lábios calmos do outro, que lhe puxava pra perto e o beijava com quase doçura. Baekhyun estava com tesão, mas Chanyeol parecia já querer isso a algum tempo.

E tal pensamento apenas fez Baekhyun arder ainda _mais._

— Hm... — o primeiro gemido da noite saiu dele, quando a boca do cirurgião finalmente se soltou da sua, sem pudor nenhum em lhe segurar o rosto e descer os lábios para o pescoço.

Suas próprias mãos foram até os ombros do outro, em desespero, tentando puxar a camisa do _scrubs_ ao mesmo tempo que ele só queria manter aquele calor todo entre eles. O que ele podia fazer? Park Chanyeol era lindo, e agora, Park Chanyeol lhe beijava o pescoço com muito mais vigor e determinação que antes. Baekhyun queria o filho da puta por inteiro.

Ele conseguiu tirar a camisa do mais velho quase que no desespero, e... _uau._ É. Uau. Médicos não deveriam ser tão atraentes, porra, por que ele era tão atraente!? A pele escura, o peito definido, tudo aquilo junto... merda, ele era tão gostoso.

— Ei, Byun. — um suspiro saiu dos lábios do outro, e Baekhyun se ergueu para encará-lo, incomodado porque não estava mais o beijando. — Meus olhos tão aqui em cima.

O moreno sequer sabia como, mas ele reprimiu um sorriso brilhante, aproveitando aquele momento pra juntar suas bocas de novo e passar a mão por toda a extensão do tronco alheio. Ainda não era onde ele queria chegar, então ele desceu um pouco os dedos. Um pouco mais embaixo, e um pouco mais embaixo...

 _Aqui._ Quando a mãozinha de Baekhyun envolveu o membro já duro do outro por cima da calça, ele soube que a calmaria toda do Park acabava bem ali. Com aquele gemido rouco, e a maneira como ele lhe encarou com os olhos nebulosos, Baekhyun não evitou um sorrisinho nos lábios. O que? Ele esperava que o Byun fosse alguém do tipo _tímido_ ou até mesmo _recatado nesse_ tipo de situação?

Wah... ele _realmente_ não o conhecia.

— Ei, doutor. — respondeu, sorrindo quando o outro tirou o olhar de sua mão e da punheta superficial que batia pra si, desnorteado. — Meus olhos estão aqui em cima.

Chanyeol o olhou por um segundo. Um longo e delicioso segundo, e logo em seguida, em um movimento rápido, agora era o corpo de Baekhyun que estava contra a parede; de maneira quase que violenta, e o Byun soltaria uma gargalhada se não fosse a boca do outro tão agressivamente beijando a sua. Chanyeol apoiava praticamente todo o corpo em si, parecendo tão desesperado e tão excitado pra beijar o outro e, porra, não seria o residente que iria reclamar disso. Não mesmo.

Baekhyun soltou um suspiro fraco quando os dedos tão estáveis do outro desceram para a sua calça, começando a desabotoá-la, a calmaria já a muito ido embora. O Byun lhe animou, talvez? Ele parecia nervoso, necessitado, mas nunca desesperado; ele parecia saber exatamente o que queria e ia fazer. Ele nunca hesitava.

E Baekhyun tinha um penhasco por homens que tomavam as próprias decisões.

— _Chanyeol... —_ aquela era a primeira vez que dizia seu nome? A palavra parecia excitante no ar, principalmente dita assim que os dedos do outro encontraram seu pau por debaixo da roupa intima, o contato pele com pele fazendo-o tremer. Merda...

— Você ‘tá limpo?

O mais novo se sentia febril; os dedos do mais velho ao redor do seu membro, os corpos tão juntos, o outro sem camisa, aquela salinha parecendo quase microscópica agora... ele precisou de alguns segundos pra entender, e ainda sim, franziu o cenho.

— ‘Quê?

— Limpo. IST, DSTs... — como ele podia fazer uma conversa séria parecer tão sexy!? — Você sabe se ‘tá limpo?

O moreno deixou uma risada escapar por entre seus lábios.

— Eu sou residente do primeiro ano, doutor. Eu... _hum. —_ gemeu baixinho pelo toque alheio. — Eu não transo a alguns meses.

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça em um suspiro, a boca perigosamente perto da boca do outro, quando Baekhyun sentiu ele começar a puxar sua calça por suas pernas. _Mas já...?_

— Eu também estou. — ele disse, deixando o mais novo exposto do quadril até meio da coxa, o encarando ali. O encarando como se fosse a porra de uma _obra de arte,_ o que fez o Byun corar. — Limpo, eu digo.

— Tem camisinhas no armário do lado. — e realmente tinha, sempre prontos para entrar a algum adolescente que chegasse por ali com indícios de uma IST.

— Eu sei, já vou pegar. — Chanyeol disse. — Eu só realmente quero te chupar sem nada.

Foi quando o moreno finalmente entendeu o que o mais velho iria fazer consigo – e ele se sentiu molhar na porra da mesma hora. _Filho da puta._ Ah, merda, Baekhyun deveria ter vergonha do quão ansioso por aquilo ele estava.

— Eu posso...? — Park sussurrou, a mão descendo e subindo suavemente no membro duro alheio, mas Byun sequer deixou-o continuar.

— Porra, _deve. —_ arfou, e pensou ter ouvido um risinho fraco da parte do outro, mas sequer conseguiu ter certeza, porque logo em seguida era a boca de Park Chanyeol que estava ao redor do seu pau.

E era uma sensação _incrível._ Puta merda. Baekhyun era uma pessoa extremamente culta e educada, mas quando sua mente entrava em combustão, palavrões eram a única coisa que restavam em sua cabeça; ele só conseguia xingar. E nesse momento ele poderia facilmente escrever um livro de xingamentos porque, porra, Park Chanyeol era o inferno do melhor boqueteiro de toda essa merda de cidade.

Baekhyun realmente queria fingir que não estava completamente entregue naquela situação toda, mas ele não podia conter os gemidos vergonhosos que saíam da sua boca. Como ele fazia isso tão bem!? Nunca tinha percebido o quão cheio eram os lábios do outro como agora, com eles subindo e descendo por toda a extensão do seu pau, completamente húmidos por todo o pré-gozo que o Byun vergonhosamente deixava sair. Merda! Fazia tempo que ele não era chupado. E mesmo se não fosse, certamente seus últimos parceiros sexuais não sabiam fazer como fazer como o cirurgião-chefe fazia agora.

Inconscientemente abriu mais as pernas pro outro, que se curvava quase que de maneira dolorida em seu colo, e levou os dedos até os fios do outro, sentindo a maciez de seu cabelo enquanto puxava tão forte ali que poderia dar dor de cabeça pro outro. A primeiro momento foi só um reflexo, um pulo de surpresa do quão bom aquilo estava sendo, e quase pediu desculpas, antes de perceber que o mais velho parecia curtir isso. _Oh._ Então ele gostava assim...

— Ah, merda! — o outro estava indo cada vez mais fundo, lhe levando cada vez mais fundo dentro da boca, e o médico conseguia sentir seu orgasmo chegando como um trem, o que só o fez agarrar mais forte o cabelo do outro. — Chanyeol... porra, Chanyeol, eu vou...

Só que Baekhyun nem sequer sabia se ele queria gozar agora. Merda, querer ele realmente queria; sentia que _precisava_ gozar na boca alheia, algo que sequer tinha passado por sua cabeça antes, mas não sabia se era a melhor opção.

Ele queria chegar de uma vez mas, claro, e ele certamente não era o tipo de homem que gostava de ter um único orgasmo durante a foda – mas ele era impaciente. E acima de tudo, acima de qualquer desejo por agora... puta merda, Byun Baekhyun queria ser fodido. _Forte._

 _— Chanyeol. —_ gemeu mais uma vez, adorando a sensação da palavra na sua boca. Lhe puxou a cabeça para trás. — Agora não...

O outro parecia incrivelmente focado em chupar o mais novo, e ainda sim, ele entendeu na mesma hora o que aquilo significava; soltou o pau alheio em um barulho babado, subindo a cabeça e dando a visão perfeita ao outro de seus lábios inchados, vermelhos, molhados. Baekhyun soltou um gemido, apertando seu interior por inteiro, e o outro sorriu pequeno.

— No limite, Byun? — o tom era quase debochado, mas o gemido de prazer quando o residente lhe beijou nos lábios o entregou. Chanyeol agora tinha gosto de sexo, salgado e meio amargo, e Baekhyun adorou tudo aquilo.

O residente se aproximou do Park, não tendo problema nenhum em sentar-se sob seu membro duríssimo, lhe beijando a boca novamente porque ele não achava que conseguiria em algum momento soltá-la. E quando o Park desceu as mãos por suas costas para agarrar sua bunda exposta, wah, Baekhyun nunca quis tanto dar pra alguém.

— Eu quero te chupar também... — sussurrou contra a boca do outro, tão suave como uma brisa, remexendo seu quadril propositalmente contra o outro, e o sentiu perder o ar por um segundo.

— _Porra. —_ arfou. — Você é tão diferente do que eu imaginava...

Baekhyun ergueu seus enormes olhos na direção do outro.

— Isso é bom?

Chanyeol apenas riu, quase que desacreditado, quase debochado. Baekhyun mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, interessado; ele sempre se sentia confiante durante o sexo. Ele sempre se sentia desejado, necessário, sexual, _bem._ Ele sempre se sentia no controle. E mesmo agora, junto de alguém hierarquicamente acima de si, ele se sentia ainda melhor.

Beijou o mais velho novamente, provavelmente o beijo mais molhado da noite, e quase não percebeu quando instintivamente seus dedos entraram dentro da calça alheia, sendo sua vez de agarrar o pau do outro. Porra, estava mais do que duro, estava quase que enxarcado; ele realmente estava se segurando tanto. Pobrezinho...

 _— Baekhyun._ — merda, seu primeiro nome realmente ficava bem na boca dele. — Eu realmente quero...

— Me comer? — arriscou, e o outro suspirou.

— _Porra._ — disse, afetado, e o Byun quase sorriu, antes dele continuar: — ... merda. Não tem lubrificante aqui.

Baekhyun parou para receber isso pela primeira vez. Oh. É verdade; eles realmente não iriam conseguir nada do tipo por ali.

— Oh. É verdade.

— Vai doer.

— Eu sei.

— Talvez seja melhor a gente...

— Chanyeol. — levou as mãos até os ombros do outro, o encarando, e mordeu seus lábios. — A gente pode fazer mesmo assim.

O Park negou com a cabeça.

— Nem fodendo. Vai doer muito pra você e...

— Chanyeol; eu sou acostumado. — e quando os olhos do outro pousaram sob si, Baekhyun teve o instinto de corar de vergonha. — Eu... gosto assim. Eu _prefiro_ assim.

Baekhyun não era do tipo tímido – definitivamente não. Ele não tinha problema em se mostrar na cama, em se exibir, em dizer palavras de baixo calão se for da sua vontade. Ele não tinha muitos problemas. Mas dizer pra Park Chanyeol, para _o_ Park Chanyeol, que mesmo quando tinha acesso a lubrificante, o residente gostava de ir no seco – gostava da dor e da queimação e da sensação de ser praticamente partido ao meio na primeira vez... ok, talvez esse fosse o seu limite.

Mas o mais velho não tirava os olhos de si, e o Byun preferiu focar no quão bonito ele era invés de se permitir ficar envergonhado. E nessa área, tinha muito a se observar do outro – os olhos escuros, a pele morena, os cabelos tão sedosos que estavam a poucos segundos atrás nos dedos do mais novo... Baekhyun gostava de uma boa e demorada foda. Mas com Park Chanyeol, ele não queria esperar um segundo que fosse. Ele só o queria de uma vez.

— Você... quer assim? Tem certeza? — perguntou, mais por segurança mesmo, e quando o outro confirmou, ele prendeu um gemido instintivo. — Ok... ok. Só me deixa te preparar antes. Quantos dedos você...

— Sem dedos. — e antes que perdesse a coragem, disse: — É só me foder de uma vez, doutor.

— _Puta que me pariu._

Aquilo deve ter arrebentado o último fio de sanidade do outro ou algo do tipo, porque rapidamente a boca dele estava junto da sua de novo, e Baekhyun teve dificuldade de respirar naquele momento. Seu corpo todo estava em chamas, suas pernas bambas mesmo que estivesse sentado, e fazia tanto tempo que estava rebolando em cima do pau do Park que tivesse medo de que fosse explodir. Aquela altura, tinha medo de que o próprio Park fosse explodir.

Aproveitou enquanto o outro lhe retirava o resto da calça presa em sua coxa pra levar suas mãos até as costas nuas do Park, institivamente passando suas curtíssimas unhas por ali, sentindo o arrepio que isso causava ao outro. Se não fosse pelas regras do hospital o obrigando a manter as unhas curtas, ele faria um belo estrago na pele do doutor. Mas tudo bem. Ele poderia fazer um belo estrago de outros jeitos.

— Camisinha. — lembrou em um suspiro, e Chanyeol concordou, se levantando rapidamente pra ir até o armário e pegar o primeiro preservativo por ali.

Ele estava sem blusa, Baekhyun estava sem calça. O Byun nunca viu nada mais sexy antes.

Chanyeol voltou antes que o outro pudesse sentir sua falta, sentado ali, e mais uma vez na noite, o outro lhe surpreendeu; ele puxou seu jaleco, já a tanto esquecido no canto da sala, e esticou-o no chão onde o Byun estava. O mais novo levou alguns segundos antes de perceber que o Park havia montado uma espécie de cama para si, para que ele não se deitasse no chão frio, e fortemente impediu o seu coração de se amolecer com o gesto.

— Vai sujar seu jaleco. — respondeu, a voz grogue, mas não era como se ele estivesse realmente preocupado, pegando o preservativo da mão do outro assim que ele se aproximou.

— Não se a gente for cuidadoso. — Chanyeol disse, se pondo sobre o corpo do outro para o beijar, Baekhyun segurando seu pau pela base e o fazendo gemer baixinho. — Não se você me deixar gozar dentro.

— Dentro da camisinha? É claro. — ironizou, abrindo o pacote com as mãos e colocando-o no outro. — Você é gostosinho, doutor; mas isso não significa que eu quero sair daqui com porra escorrendo pelas minhas coxas.

Apertou de leve o pau alheio quando já estava devidamente protegido, e Chanyeol não evitou lhe beijá-lo mais uma vez. Baekhyun iria notar mais tarde que, para uma foda meio bêbada, meio desesperada, de última hora e vinda totalmente de surpresa, aquilo estava sendo fácil e agradável por demais. Nunca pensou que ficar perto de Park Chanyeol seria fácil e agradável.

— Deus... você é muito melhor do que eu imaginei. — e ali estava; Park Chanyeol já imaginava foder Byun Baekhyun a algum tempo. E de uma maneira quase sem sentido, isso era a porra de um afrodisíaco para o residente, que apenas agarrou a boca do outro mais uma vez antes de resmungar um:

— Só me come de uma vez, merda.

Ele estava desesperado, e Chanyeol finalmente pareceu sentir alguma empatia com isso, puxando as pernas do mais novo ao redor da sua cintura e as mantendo presas ali, enquanto o Byun se deitava sobre o tecido fino do jaleco alheio. O cirurgião ainda estava vestido da cintura pra baixo, mesmo que o membro já estivesse a muito fora, e de algum jeito isso só se tornou mais sexy ainda. Parecia tudo tão desleixado...

Quando o outro juntou ambos os quadris e Baekhyun finalmente conseguiu sentir a grossura alheia contra a sua entrada, puta merda, aquilo era a gota d’água – ele precisava disso _agora._ Por que o outro demorava tanto!? Será se era medicamente possível morrer por que não foi fodido na hora que queria? O outro estava a um passo de descobrir.

— Me diga se quiser parar ou se doer. — o outro disse, se dobrando da frente do outro para apoiar as mãos no chão, ao lado da cabeça do Byun, e Baekhyun riu.

— Deus, você demora tanto... — ironizou, um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios sumindo quando o outro simulou uma estocada contra si. _Santo Deus..._

— O que? — sussurrou, os rostos tão perto, a boca passeando livremente por sua mandíbula. — Acredite, eu estou aproveitando _muito_ isso.

— Sabe como eu aproveitaria muito isso? — Baekhyun perguntou. — Se você só enfiasse em mim de uma vez.

O sorriso de Chanyeol estava tão perto que, por um misero segundo, o residente sentiu algo estranho no seu peito. Algo... realmente estranho. Será se ainda estava bêbado como antes? Talvez fosse só toda a quentura daquela sala. Ele poderia checar mais tarde, aquele comichão no seu peito poderia ser algo mais sério e...

Sequer pode terminar seu próprio pensamento, porque em um estalo, o pau de Chanyeol começou a entrar dentro de si. E _puta que pariu como aquilo doía._ O mais velho sequer colocou de uma vez só, ele estava sendo gentil, indo devagar e aos poucos, e a própria camisinha tinha um pouco de lubrificante junto dela, mas ainda sim, não era suficiente. Quando a cabeça do outro começou a entrar dentro de si, as mãos do moreno rapidamente foram para a nuca do Park, apoiando-se, tirando as próprias costas do chão pela dor.

E, honestamente... Baekhyun _adorava_ a sensação.

Baekhyun não era do tipo que tinha fetiches muito específicos – talvez um pouco de um fetiche de obediência, _talvez_ –, mas ele realmente gostava da dor de ser fodido pela primeira vez. Toda a ardência que subia por seu corpo, as lagrimas que brotavam em seus olhos, a sensação de que _não ia caber_ e, ainda sim, entrando de uma vez... Céus, Byun Baekhyun era uma puta. E agora não seria diferente.

— Ah, Deus... — ele gemeu baixinho, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, sentindo-se como a droga de uma folha de papel sendo rasgada em dois. O que ele realmente queria fazer era gritar um pouquinho, só um _pouquinho,_ mas se segurou. Não queria assustar o cirurgião.

Respirou fundo de novo, aproveitando cada pequena sensação que corria pelo seu corpo, soltando gemidos baixinhos, até que sentiu a base do mais velho bater contra si. Oh, ele tinha entrado já; e o outro se sentia incrível com aquilo.

— Quer... hm, esperar? — a própria voz do Park parecia abafada, afetada, desesperadamente tentando se controlar, e Baekhyun mordeu os lábios antes de sorrir, passando a mão pelo rosto e os cabelos.

— Não se atreva.

Baekhyun suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o seu interior berrar, tentando desesperadamente expulsar o pau do outro de dentro de si, e sabia que tinha que esperar um pouquinho se quisesse que aquilo não fosse dolorido – mas, bem, essa certamente era uma característica que o outro estava procurando. Então ele não esperaria um segundo que fosse.

Mas quando abriu os olhos, sentiu a destra de Chanyeol apoiada em seu rosto, e piscou confuso. Não foi até o polegar alheio ir até sua bochecha e limpar as lagrimas caídas, que ele percebeu o que o outro estava fazendo; e vergonhosamente, corou. Forte. Droga, ele precisava que o Park lhe fizesse gozar de uma vez só, porque cada segundo que passava do lado dele, ele só se sentia mais confuso ainda.

De qualquer maneira, Chanyeol não lhe deixou ficar sozinho com seus sentimentos por mais um segundo que fosse; em um último olhar para saber se estava tudo bem, e um rápido aceno de cabeça do outro, ele puxou mais ainda as pernas contra sua cintura, e enfiando seu rosto contra a curva do pescoço do Byun, ele _finalmente_ começou a estocá-lo.

E qualquer tipo de auto controle ou privação que o outro estava sentido foi por água abaixo na mesma hora. Um movimento de Chanyeol dentro de si, e Baekhyun não aguentou mais; cravou as unhas de uma vez só nas costas alheias, e soltou o primeiro gemido realmente alto da noite, sentindo como se seu espírito todo desejasse sair do seu corpo de tanto tesão.

Merda, era tão bom! Se agarrava no tronco nu do outro como um colete salva vidas, sentindo suas próprias costas saírem do chão enquanto o outro começava a ir cada vez mais rápido. E mais forte. E com mais vontade ainda. Baekhyun não achou que iria passar a madrugada de um dia de trabalho sendo comido por um superior na sala de medicamentos mas, porra!, que bom que estava sendo. Aquela era a melhor sensação que tinha em meses.

— Baekhyun _._ Droga... você é tão... — o mais velho gemia de uma maneira tão baixa, tão rouca, mas tão extasiada...

— H-Hm... — devolveu o som, soltando um gemido ainda mais alto quando o outro foi ainda mais fundo em si. Ele estava indo tão rápido! — _Doutor..._ ah, merda...

Baekhyun sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Instintivamente suas mãos desceram por sua barriga, agarrando o próprio membro, quase esquecido lá embaixo, e se masturbando enquanto o mais velho lhe fodia forte. Ele iria chegar a qualquer momento, droga, ele sabia disso; e Chanyeol sequer havia achado sua...

_Ah._

_Meu. Deus._

— _Chanyeol! —_ ele realmente tentou segurar, mas no momento que sentiu o outro acertar em cheio sua próstata, Baekhyun não se importou com mais nada; o gemido saiu alto, quase em grito, quase rasgando por sua garganta, e ele sequer se importou.

Seu rosto estava quente, suado, vermelho, molhado e choroso, e o residente sentia que poderia desmaiar de puro êxtase a qualquer momento. As costas do Park já deviam estar uma bagunça por toda a passagem das suas unhas, e em desespero profundo, Baekhyun começou a levantar seu quadril, tentando conseguir mais aproximação ainda de tudo aquilo.

Mas o cirurgião também parecia no seu limite, soltando suspiros profundos, todo o corpo tencionado enquanto ele se apoiava no chão e tentava ir o mais fundo possível. Baekhyun não tinha problema nenhum em ser o primeiro a gozar e, droga, ele não iria aguentar muito mais tempo – se tocando rápido e sentindo todo o corpo dilatar com o outro lhe acertando tão em cheio, era uma surpresa que não estivesse aos berros.

— C-Chanyeol... eu realmente vou...

— Eu sei. Eu sei, Baekkie, _hm._ — foi tudo que disse, a voz descendo oitavas de tão grave. — Eu também... pode vir.

Baekhyun até tentou segurar mais um pouco, mas quando o mais velho teve a ousadia de usar a mão livre para entrar por debaixo da sua blusa e começar a estimular seus mamilos, Baekhyun não aguentou mais. Mais uma estocada certeira do outro dentro de si, e o Byun só teve tempo de levantar um pouco a sua própria blusa pra não sujar, sentindo-se desfazer e esporrar por inteiro bem ali, entre a barriga do outro e a sua própria.

E _meu Deus._ Seu orgasmo veio de uma vez só, se prolongando mais do que o Byun achava humanamente possível com o Park ali, ainda dentro de si e ainda o estocando, forte o suficiente para que o corpo todo do pequeno se movesse, o fazendo grunhir de dor, cansaço e prazer. Ele se sentia tão fraco, uau, parece que gozar lhe sugou toda a força do corpo todo; e por tal, ele só permaneceu ali, se apoiando no mais alto e gemendo baixinho enquanto ele finalizava dentro de si.

Quando Chanyeol finalmente gozou, mesmo que não fosse realmente dentro de si, Baekhyun se sentiu ainda melhor – o outro soltou o gemido mais satisfeito e delicioso que já ouviu em toda a sua vida, bem contra sua orelha, forte o suficiente para que o próprio Byun o acompanhasse. Em um último ato, o mais velho usou todo o resto de força que tinha pra segurar o rosto do residente, o beijando uma última vez, antes de se jogar deitado ao seu lado no chão.

Baekhyun se sentiu quente. E pela primeira vez, não quente da bebida, nem quente de tesão – só... aquecido. Verdadeiramente aquecido, e bem na região do peito. Era quase assustador.

Os dois permaneceram ali, deitados, um do lado do outro, meio nus, respirando forte e auditivamente, enquanto tentavam recuperar o próprio folego. O silencio era palpável, mas não era incomodo a nenhum deles. Baekhyun pensou que isso seria o tipo de coisa que ele iria se arrepender imediatamente assim que terminasse, sentindo o peso de todas as consequências e motivos pra não fazer assim que gozasse e ficasse um pouco mais lucido. Mas agora, o moreno só se sentia contente, e bem. Muito, muito bem.

— Nós... realmente... — o mais novo tentou dizendo, puxando todo o ar que tinha, sentindo o peito subir e descer em tremidas.

 _—_ É. — Chanyeol respondeu, no mesmo estado. — É. Realmente.

O Byun concordou, apenas porque ele queria ter essa certeza, e sem querer, sentiu um sorriso crescer nos lábios. Uau...

— A gente sujou tudo. — o Park observou, e o Byun se levantou um pouco pra encarar o jaleco alheio embaixo deles.

— Seu jaleco ‘tá bem, nenhuma gota caiu nele, o mesmo pro chão. Eu que tô com a barriga toda gozada.

Chanyeol soltou uma risada cansada, e Baekhyun prendeu um bocejar, quase sonolento, quando sentiu o outro lhe entregar algumas mudas de papel-toalha que havia na mesa mais acima. O mais baixo agradeceu num olhar.

— Você xinga muito mais do que eu esperava. — observou enquanto o Byun se limpava, e o pequeno riu.

— Só quando eu ‘tô com tesão. Ou nervoso. Ou cansado. Ou... é, ok, realmente. — disse. — Você ‘tá bêbado?

Chanyeol ponderou por um momento.

— Um pouco.

— Ao ponto de fingir que isso não aconteceu?

Baekhyun não sabia por que perguntou isso. Ele não se importava se Chanyeol iria fingir que isso aconteceu ou não, se iria tratá-lo diferente ou não, se ele seria só uma foda aleatória num dia aleatório para o outro ou não – ele não se importava. Definitivamente não. Nenhum pouquinho. Nem sequer ligava.

Mas quando os olhos do Park pararam em si, o coração de Baekhyun parou em uma batida, e ele se odiou por isso. Ele era um _residente de cirurgia cardiovascular;_ ele deveria ter mais controle sobre o próprio coração.

— Eu posso fingir pra outras pessoas que isso não aconteceu. Eu já não ia mencionar nada, de qualquer jeito. — disse. — Mas eu não posso fingir que isso não aconteceu pra você, ou pra mim. E eu não quero. Eu... realmente, não quero fingir.

Baekhyun não sabia ao certo o que fazer com essa informação, sequer porque a perguntou a primeiro momento. De qualquer forma, ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Ok.

— Você vai fingir?

Ele suspirou.

— Você é meu chefe, meu mentor _e_ meu professor. É, eu vou fingir, enquanto estivermos dentro desse hospital.

— E quando estivermos fora?

Baekhyun não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, o que o mais velho ali estava realmente deixando a entender ou sugerindo, mas de toda forma, ele apenas riu divertido, agradável, feliz. Se deitou no chão novamente.

— Pensando em me levar pra jantar, Dr. Park?

— Eu preciso, não preciso? Você meio que me deve um boquete agora.

— Ah, sim, é verdade. ‘Bota na conta, por favor.

Não estava olhando para Chanyeol, mas conseguia quase sentir o sorriso dele ao seu lado, e da mesma forma, sorriu também. Não sabia que horas eram, e sabia que daqui a alguns segundos teriam que se levantar e recolocarem as roupas, esperando pra saber quantos minutos ainda faltavam para a porta da sala de medicamentos ser finalmente liberada, mas sequer se importou. Estava confortável ali, no chão frio, ao lado do cirurgião.

Em algum momento no meio do silencio, as mãos dos dois se conectaram. Não sabia dizer quem pegou os dedos de quem, mas sabia dizer que a mão de Park Chanyeol estava quente e confortável junto da sua, e fechou seus olhos do quão bem se sentia agora. E se amanhã ele fosse ter um certo problema em olhar para o seu superior nos olhos, isso era problema de amanhã.

Por hora, ele só ficaria ali, deitado ao seu lado, as mãos entrelaçadas, sentindo o bater acelerado e gostoso dentro de seu próprio peito. Park Chanyeol era realmente muito bom em mexer com corações, afinal – e pelo visto, não demoraria muito até ele ter que tomar conta de mais aquele ali.


End file.
